


Talk to me

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Tuesday has been avoiding Plasma for a week and the other wants answers.





	Talk to me

“Talk to me.”

Plasma's voice was distinctive and Tuesday felt his back tense up. The muscles in his shoulder bunching up with it.

The Warlock does not give an immediate reply, instead, he sits on the chair with his grip tightening on the book in his hands.

A moment past and the footfalls came closer until the Titan was hovering right behind Tuesday. The Human Guardian could barely breathe. Feeling hot coils wrap themselves around his chest, tightening.

Tuesday never had experience fear quite like this before. Even when he lost Azalea the first time.

The sound of metal being dragged on concrete broke him out of his daze. Looking to his side and see that Plasma had taken the chair next to him.

“You’ve been actively avoiding me for a week, I wanna know,” The Exo pauses. Plasma meets Tuesday’s gaze with sorrowful red optics. “What did I do wrong to you?”

Tuesday’s heart shattered at that, to think that this entire time. It felt like a sucker punch to the gut and all he wanted to do was to double over from the blow.

The Warlock shuts the book and lets it rest in his lap. Hand curling into balls at it rests on the leather covering.

“It wasn’t anything you did,” He starts. “It, was, me.”

“Then please, tell me why you’ve been avoiding me.”

“Like I said, it has nothing to do with you.” _(come on, tell him)_ the voice in the back of his head calls. It isn’t Azalea, it’s too clear and coherent for it to be hers. It’s his own subconscious.

“It’s just.” _(So close, you can do it)_ “I’ve had a lot on my mind ever since we retook the City," another pause. "now I have my light back, where do I fall,” _(Coward)_ “Do I have a right to call myself a guardian?”

There is a beat of silence before thunderous laughter made Tuesday turn his head to Plasma. Seeing the Exo Titan with his head thrown back.

"Do you find this amusing?" Tuesday asked. Setting the book aside and crossing his arms over his chest - annoyed.

The other guardian wipes away a theoretical tear and looks back over to Tuesday. "You Warlocks always worry so much about the technicality of things, making them far too complicated," He starts.

"If you can fight, you are considered a Guardian in my book, whether or not you have or _had been_ blessed by the travelers light."

Tuesday was taken aback by the statement for a moment before recovering. "And Titans always focus more on the battle ahead than anything else," Tuesday adds under his breath, letting his arms fall back into his lap.

"I heard that!" Plasma quipped before spilling out into another laughing fit. Tuesday couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"So, you feel better?"

"A little, yes," He pauses and the Warlocks gaze falls onto his hands in his lap. "Thank you, Plasma."

The Exo grins as wide as he could. "I'm always here for you!"

**Author's Note:**

> deagegfds this is an old piece that i finally got around finishing.
> 
> plasma belongs to linfitejackal


End file.
